Eyes on Fire
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks had always wanted to be an auror. she loved the thrill, the adreneline rush. what she forgot about were the risks. like being captured by werewolves...


_**I'll seek you out**_

_**Flay you alive**_

_**One more more word and you wont survive**_

_**And I'm not scared **_

_**Of your stolen power**_

_**See right through you any hour**_

_Blue foundation, Eyes on Fire_

_~o~_

Tonks hurried through the trees, pulling her cloak tighter to her slender frame, her eyes peeled for any sign of movement. Her breath came in short, sharp bursts. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. Inwardly, she was cursing her stupidity. Why hadn't she checked that Kingsley and Mad-eye had stopped to search as well? Why had she been stupid enough to get separated from them?

A twig snapped. Tonks froze, her hand tightly clenching her wand, her hair instantly mousy brown. A barn owl flew overhead. Tonks let out a sigh of relief, and continued on, eyes flickering from side to side, ears straining for familiar voices. It was creepy in the small wood, and Tonks couldn't shake the feeling that something was following her.

It had been her first real training exercise; a simple, routine raid on a group of dark wizards. As a second year student, Tonks had been grouped with a third year, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and ex-auror, Mad-eye Moody.

Unfortunately, Kingsley had discovered a group of werewolves hiding in the basement, and everything had gone downhill after that. Now they had called for back up, after getting into a fight. Tonks had cuts on both arms (although this was probably more from the trees than the werewolves) and her clothes were torn and muddy.

Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody had followed the werewolves who had tried to escape in the grounds, where there were a number of small huts and sheds scattered through the property. Tonks had thought she had heard a noise in one of the last ones, and had gone to check, completely forgetting to tell the others. The hut had been empty, as was the surrounding area when she had come out. She had wandered through the grounds, calling for Kingsley and Moody, and was sure she had heard someone call her name from the direction of the small woods on the outskirts of the property. So far, the wood seemed to be deserted, apart from small animals. She had been so sure…

Stopping to catch her breath in a small clearing, she sat on a large rock. Her heart still felt like it was beating at a hundred miles an hour. She was definitely starting to panic now. Hugging herself, she tried to calm down. Why the hell had she come into the woods? Why would Kingsley and Moody have gone in here?

Suddenly, a branch snapped loudly. Tonks jumped, and something (she tried not to think someone) growled quietly.

"Lumos." light spread from her wand tip, illuminating a pair of large, yellow eyes. They blinked, and were gone. Had it been an animal? Tonks doubted it. Trying to sound official, like a real auror, she called out into the darkness.

"Who's there?" it came out in a high pitched squeak. She cursed herself, once again, for getting into this situation, and prayed that no one would answer.

A chuckle came from behind a nearby tree. Tonks' heart sank as a man stepped out into her wand light.

He was extremely ugly. His skin was pockmarked and scarred, and his eyes were yellow and bloodshot. His hair was matted and dirty, his clothes ripped, and covered in what was, unmistakably, blood. Tonks tried to put on a brave face, although deep down she knew it was useless. She was trapped.

"Who are you? I am an auror, and-"

"I know sweetie. I know." The man gave her a sick, twisted smile and stepped closer.

Tonks felt a horrible, plunging sensation in her stomach. This was definitely not good…

"I've been watching you since you came here," he continued, still smiling unpleasantly. He came closer still. Tonks stood her ground, wand pointed at the mans chest.

"Some of the things you did to my friends weren't very nice…" He spoke softly, like an overly kind parent telling off a disobedient child.

"Who are you?" Tonks repeated. The man was very close now. Her wand was almost touching him…

"You may have heard of me. I am called Fenrir-"

"Greyback." Tonks whispered, horrified. Greyback's eyes twinkled as he smiled, licking his cracked lips. "Exactly." He purred.

"Stupi- ahh!" Tonks had forgotten about his werewolf reflexes when she tried to stun him. Quick as a flash, he grabbed her wrists, and pinned her on the ground, straddling her.

"That wasn't very nice either." releasing one of her arms, he stroked her cheek with the back of a long, dirty finger. Tonks shuddered, looking away as her ran his hand through her short hair.

"So pretty… and young…" he murmured, leaning his face closer to hers.

Tonks' eyes darkened. She wasn't a child, and hated people making excuses for her because she was young. Raising her free arm, she slapped the werewolf round the face.

"Get off, asshole!" 

He grabbed her wrist again, snarling.

"You've got spirit kid, ill give you that…" he laughed at Tonks' feeble attempts to get free.

Any second would be great now, Kingsley, Tonks thought through the veil of panic threatening to engulf her. Greyback was still laughing as she fought him. Damn those stupid werewolf strengths.

As a last attempt, Tonks raised a leg, and kneed him in the groin. He didn't let go, but the pain showed on his face. Swallowing, he smirked, bending her wrist round so her own wand was pointed in her face.

"Bye bye."

A flash of blue light clouded her vision. As her sight faded, all she saw was Greyback, laughing madly at the moon.

~o~

Remus sat in the dingy cave, surrounded by the thickening smoke from many campfires. The small werewolf community Dumbledore had talked him in to joining was led by Fenrir Greyback, one of the most vicious werewolves in Britain. At that very moment, however, he was out, probably hunting with a small band of followers. Remus preferred it when the older werewolf was away. He was the one who had bitten Remus, and, upon seeing him in the community, had thought that Remus had finally come to his senses, and had treated him almost like a son. Remus hated the special treatment as one of Greyback's "Children" but accepted it, as it helped him gain trust easily.

A loud crack announced Greyback's return, but this time it was accompanied by a loud scream, and a string of colourful swearwords. He had brought company.

Remus watched, sickened, as Greyback pulled a young girl to her feet. She seemed dizzy, but was still able to keep biting and scratching at the man holding her. She looked to be no more than 20. Greyback threw her away from him. Staggering, she stood upright, her eyes glowing in the light of the fires. Throwing everyone in the cave a look of disgust, she spat right in Greyback's face.

There was silence. No one ever treated Greyback like that. Most of the girls he brought back were to scarred to do anything but sob.

Greyback leered at the girl. She was panting.

"Fuck you." She said loudly.

Greyback snorted. "Don't you worry, sweetheart. You will." He pulled her closer, and slapped her hard. He let her fall to the ground.

Remus winced as the girl began to shake with silent tears. He was about to turn, and leave the scene, when the girl stood again, and tossed her brown hair out of her wet eyes. Something about that flick was awfully familiar… 

Sirius.

Sirius had always flicked his hair exactly like that. Remus' hair stood on end. It appeared that Greyback had captured Sirius' younger cousin, Tonks. Even the way she stood reminded him of Sirius. Shit. This was not good.

The girl he suspected to be Tonks folded her arms, her breaths coming in short bursts, her chest heaving.

"You wish."

Remus turned as Greyback lunged at her, his lips pulled back, teeth set in a terrifying snarl. He could hear her being pulled across the stone, probably to Greyback's private cave. Her screams and loud swearing echoed through the caves for several minutes. Any outsider would have thought that the fact that she had stopped screaming was a good thing, but Remus knew better. In those dark caves, silence always meant the worst.

**A/N: So what do you think? It turned out a bit darker than I expected, but I still like it. Its based on the song "eyes on fire" by Blue Foundation. Its on the twilight soundtrack. You should check it out. Its awesome. Anyway, tell me what you think!!**


End file.
